kingdom hearts , fanfic OC : Chapitre 14 : La pièce sylvan path
by Elhasakaki
Summary: Sora a avoué ses sentiments à Elika , mais vont-ils retrouver l'âme pure et mettre fin à la domination du sorcier?


**Fanfic OC Kingdom Hearts 2: Chapitre 14:La pièce d'argent «Slyvain path»**

Lors du précédent chapitre Sora a avoué ses sentiments envers Elika et Donald s'est fait avoir par un monstre du sorcier pourtant les autres ont tout de même réussi à attraper et à trouver le chat en or dont les dieux de l'Olympe ont parlé.

Une créature vient annoncé au sorcier ce qu'il s'est passé au dehors , il était quelque peu énervé en sachant que ses ennemies ont déjà récupérer le chat en or sans oublier qu'ils détiennent les étoiles d'eau, que faire? Le fait que le canard soit changé en or l'inquiète guère, il aurait préférer que la jeune fille se soit transformée en or à la place et non un pitoyable canard qui lance des feux d'artifices .

Le sorcier était désespérer en cherchant une solution lui permettant d'anéantir l'avancement de leur progression, de nuire a leur quête, comme ses créatures lui sont quelques peu utile. Il se rendit lui même a Agrabah regardant les gestes et actions de ses adversaires , il avait récemment trouvée une deuxième pièce d'argent appelée «Sylvan Path» et avec cette pièce il détruits les pouvoirs des étoiles d'eau.

Hélas pour lui, elles résistent à son attaque de magie noire et lui renvoient de plein fouet le temps que nos héros remontent dans un vaisseau gummi afin de se rendre dans le «Monde Obscure» comme l'avait dit la créature de Mikaru .

Quand ils arrivent avec Donald changé en or , ils se font attaquer par des sans-cœur qui sont par milliers. Ils battent l'armée malgré qu'elle emporte le magicien. Sora leur court après pour le récupérer et lorsqu'il les suivait, il trouva une sorte de coffre puis quand il l'ouvrit, il y trouve une carte du monde.

En avançant dans le monde en compagnie d'Elika et de Dingo , les ennemis avaient déposé Donald au sol puis ils prennent la fuite en entendant une voix qui chantait. Chantante et illuminant, elle illuminait le monde par des rayon lumineux comme ceux du soleil .

Le jeune garçon fut éblouit par cette lumière étincelante et les sans-cœur ont disparus .

Une fois la lumière arrêter, le jeune garçon vit une chaîne et elle semble tenir quelque chose d'invisible . Il ne savait pas comment faire pour voir la chose invisible qui se tient devant lui, il tend les bras et fini par toucher le visage de quelqu'un puis sans faire exprès il lui fait mal, celle-ci pris peur et s'écria:

**-Aie!Mais? Qu 'est-ce qui se passe? Qui êtes-vous?**

Demande la personne invisible.

Quelques temps après sa réaction, il prend la forme de Mikaru sous un état d'esprit quelque peu visible hors il ne portait aucun masque de tigre mais une longue cape blanche avec un blason doré du roi Mickey.

Sora, Elika et Dingo se mettent sur leur garde malgré que cette âme semble innocente vu qu'elle disparaît en ayant pris peur. Les trois amies se regardent en rangeant leurs armes et il apparaît de nouveau en étant quelque peu rassuré.

Il libère Donald en ayant remarqué la peluche que Sora avait dans sa poche . Celle-ci dépassait légèrement de la poche, Donald respire enfin malgré qu'il fut de nouveau changé en or, le sort du magicien est bien trop puissant.

Il explique alors qu'il lui faut une pièce en argent «Sylvan Path» pour contrer le sort. Dingo avait trouvé cette pièce au château de la bête tandis que le sorcier à la cape blanche renverse le sort jeté sur le canard ainsi il est enfin libéré de sa prison doré.

Sora remercie le sorcier en hochant la tête alors qu'il lui pique la peluche dans sa poche le jeune garçon n'apprécia guère ce comportement, il fut extrêmement gêné par ce geste.

Elika le trouvait totalement différent de l'autre cinglé qui saccage le monde entier, elle le regardait et voyait qu'il était très attaché à la peluche qu'ils avaient retrouvés .

Le jeune garçon s'était assis à côté de lui pour tenter de lui parler tandis qu'il avait entendu ce que la jeune fille avait dit récemment au sujet d'un certain cinglé .

Le Mikaru en forme d'esprit s'interrogea , il se demandait de quel cinglé elle parlait. Il avait l'air d'avoir oublié qu'il a deux âmes et que l'une des deux fait le mal et propage les ténèbres partout.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille tandis que Sora se relève et court vers elle car il n'a aucune confiance en lui, même si il s'agit de l'âme pure , il ne laissera personne lui reprendra sa bien-aimée. D'ailleurs le sorcier lui demande de qui elle parle .

Elle lui explique que son âme remplie de haine saccage les mondes avec des créatures du nom de «Mordus des ténèbres» et qu'il est bien trop puissant pour qu'on puisse le vaincre juste elle et les autres.

Parmis les créatures, l'une d'elle avait parlé de l'âme pure, alors les quatre amies étaient parties à sa recherche .

**Maintenant qu'on t'a trouvé, tu voudrais bien nous filer un coup de main?**

Demanda la jeune fille après avoir résumé la situation.

**Pourquoi devrais-je vous aider? Je ne salirai pas mes mains pour des inconnus qui ont failli me tuer parce que vous m'aviez pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.**

Dit-il d'un air méprisable

La jeune fille lui repris la peluche des mains et montre le chat en or .

-**Si tu refuse de nous aider on t enferme dans cette boite dorée pour l éternité et tu ne sera plus en mesure de respirer, alors? La mort ou la vie?**

Dit-elle d'une manière menaçante

**-Bon d'accord , je suis volontaire pour vous aidez mais il faut un objet de lumière qui pourrait contenir ma magie sous ma forme actuelle je ne peux vous venir en aide .**

Explique l'âme tristement .

**-Je ne vois qu'une solution.**

Affirme Sora

La keyblade de Sora apparue et il pointe l'âme pure, celle-ci s'intègre dans l'arme et la transforme en une nouvelle Keyblade nommée «Skylight» ( Lumière du ciel) .

L'arme avait pour forme du soleil en poignée , un manche arc-en-ciel et une forme de nuage en guise de clé. Le jeune garçon fut surpris du changement de «chaîne-Royale» en «Lumière du ciel» . Il est maintenant prêt à donner une raclée au vilain sorcier qui se croit tout permis.

Il remonte dans le vaisseau gummi avec ses amis en direction du château du roi.

**Finissons-en avec ce magicien de malheur!**

S'exclame Sora

Tout le monde hoche la tête et à leurs arrivées au château , ils battent tous les « Mordus des Ténèbres» avec la nouvelle arme détenue par Sora .

Ils arrivent au trône du roi où Mikaru est confortablement installé comme si ils les attendaient. Sora et Elika brandissent leur armes prêts à attaquer sauf que le sorcier que le sorcier invoqua d'autre monstre encore plus puissant que les précédents puis il utilisait sa magie en même temps , lançant des orbes de ténèbres à ses adversaires.

Ce fut difficile , l'attaque combinée du magicien et de ses monstres étaient difficile à contrer , ils ne pouvaient même pas atteindre le sorcier cependant Donald et Dingo était hors piste, seule Sora et Elika tenaient suffisamment pour faire face à ce sorcier .

Nos héros commençaient à être à bout de souffle et faible tandis que le sorcier avait à peine bouger le petit doigt. Les ennemies sont bien trop nombreux malgré la force de la keyblade de Sora . La jeune fille fut une folie , elle arracha son collier pour devenir la nymphe hybride de lumière, purifiée par le collier fabriqué par les larmes de Sora .

La nymphe s'ajoute à la keyblade d' Elika et elle rassemble les deux armes , ils devaient attaqués ensembles comme face aux créatures , ils dansent ensembles et la keyblade envoie une magie tellement puissante que le sorcier tomba de son trône et est quelque peu assomé.

Le temps que celui-ci recouvre ses esprits, Donald avec un peu de courage, sort le chat en or et absorbe les pouvoirs du sorcier en récitant une incantation .

Ainsi le roi et les autres sont libéré de son emprise, Sora retrouve tous ses amies et ses pouvoirs puis il attaque l âme des ténèbres avec sa keyblade .

**-C'en est fini pour toi !**

Dites les tourtereaux en faisant disparaître l'âme .

**-je reviendrais et vous le payerez de votre vie!**

Dit-il en disparaissant

l'ême pure sort de la keyblade et récupère son corps inanimé et la hybride retourne dans le collier que la jeune fille s'empresse de remettre autour de son cou.

Mikaru les remercient de l'avoir aidé à vaincre le mal qui était en lui, finalement le sorcier fut vaincu et les mondes sauvés.

Les héros furent applaudit par le roi et ses sujets ainsi pour fêter leur réussite, le roi demanda à Sora ce qu'il lui ferai le plus plaisir.

Le jeune garçon n'hésita pas un instant , il prit les mains de la jeune fille et la regarda dans les yeux puis lui dit:

**-je veux me marier avec l'élue de mon cœur dans le château si vous le permettez votre Majesté .**

Affirma Sora

La jeune fille fut extrêmement surpris , elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles tandis que le jeune garçon s'agenouille devant elle avec une bague dans la main, la scène se passait devant tout le monde même Kairi et Riku étaient là .

Kairi étant quelque peu jalouse, elle intervient entre eux et brise ce moment si inattendu.

**-Pardon? Tu veux te marier avec elle?!**

Insista Kairi

**-Oui, je le veux, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.**

Affirme Sora en regardant Elika dans les yeux.

**-Mais Sora? Je ne comprends pas , je croyais que tu m'aimais...**

Dit Kairi tristement

Sora se relève et se tourne vers elle.

**-Écoute Kairi, tu es une véritable amie pour moi mais je n éprouve aucun sentiment plus fort que de l'amitié avec toi, au fil de mon aventure je suis tombé amoureux d Elika , elle est l'élue de mon cœur et je ne peux le nier . **

Répondit-il calmement

**-Bon très bien, je ne peux vous empêcher d'être heureux.**

Kairi partie et les laissa entre eux .

Tandis que Sora attendait la réponse de sa bien-aimée , elle hésitait à répondre à sa demande . Le jeune garçon embrassait les mains gantées de la jeune fille .

**-Elika... Je t'aime , est-ce que tu veux m'épouser?**

Lui demanda-t-il en étant un peu rouge

**-Sora... Je... **

La jeune fille devient timide

**Ou-i?**

**Je le veux**

affirma Elika

Sora eut un grand sourire , il était joyeux puis le roi confirma leur mariage pour le lendemain.

Le lendemain,

le mariage eut lieu , Elika était vêtu d'une longue robe de mariée blanche , décorée par des roses bleues ainsi qu'un bouquet de rose rouge était tenue dans ses mains, un voile blanc couvrait son visage , tenu par une couronne en fleur . Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, elle ne tenait pas en place, c'était son premier mariage, son premier amour et son éternel bonheur.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le château habillé en mariée, Sora l'attendait, il se retourna et la trouve magnifique dans sa robe . Le roi prononçait les mots nécessaire au mariage et ils se passèrent les bagues aux doigts.

**-je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrassé la mariée .**

Dit le roi Mickey

Sora embrassa Elika une fois que le roi avait fini son discours. Tout le monde applaudissait , Elika tenait le bras de Sora en se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle lança son bouquet de rose puis Donald fini par l'attraper et il regarda Daisy d'une façon timide.

Mais dans toutes bonne chose , il y'a une fin et ce n'est que le début.

Fin


End file.
